The ADVENTURES OF HARMONY
by Antoinette Johnette
Summary: This is about a girl who is the twin sister of a Sorcerer named Merlin. She is in love with the Crown Prince, Arthur Pendragon, and he is love with her. Her destiny is to be with Arthur forevermore, and reign at his side in Camelot.


In the Kingdom of Camelot, a girl named Harmony, separated from her birth mother in a village called Ealdor, an outlying village of Camelot, was raised by a man named Gorlois, who had a daughter of his own named Morgana. Once Gorlois passed away, Harmony was five and Morgana was ten, they were raised by Uther Pendragon, the King of Camelot. As the years went by, Harmony began to grow closer to the son of Uther, Prince Arthur. When she turned eighteen, she met up with Arthur, and his manservant Merlin, in the field where the knights train, she approached the Prince.

' _I think that I'm falling in love with Arthur_.' she thought. "Arthur, why must you need to see me out here?" Harmony asked. She glanced over at his servant. She kept trying to remember if she remembered him from somewhere before.

"Well, first of all," Arthur began. "This is my manservant Merlin. Merlin, this is Lady Harmony, one of my father's wards."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Milady," Merlin answered, with a bow. He too was trying to remember if he recognized Harmony from somewhere before. A couple seconds later, Arthur tossed a sword to Harmony. Without thinking or looking she caught it.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Harmony asked.

"You should show my knights how you fight, I've seen how you and Morgana have been trained." He smirked, and it was one of the things that she liked about him.

"I can't Arthur, at least not today. I'm not dressed appropriately for training and plus I'm about to go for a walk." she looked at Merlin. "Merlin, it was a pleasure meeting you as well." She then looked at Arthur and said goodbye. "Arthur, I'll see you later." Arthur nodded. Harmony left the field, and headed to the caverns under Camelot to see the Great Dragon.

"Glad to see you again, young witch," the Dragon said.

"You too, but I'm here for a reason," Harmony answered.

"You want to know who Merlin is, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but how did you know that's what I needed to know."

"I may be locked down here, but I do still notice a lot."

"I don't doubt it. I mean, after all you are a creature of magic." they both let out a small laugh.

"I suppose so. Merlin, is your twin brother."

"How, I mean I'm related to Morgana, aren't I?"

"No, not by blood. You and Merlin were separated at birth, the moment that you were both born, Gorlois adopted you, so Morgana is your adopted sister."

"Do you know why? Why Merlin and I were separated?"

"For your own protection. From anything or anyone that wanted to hurt you both, had everything been different."

"Right, well now that I've met him what will happen?"

"That I do not know. But, it's getting late you should go." With that, Harmony left and as she was walking back to the castle she heard someone behind her. She turned around, looked, saw nothing, and ran inside the castle. She was caught by Arthur, at the entrance, and he held her in his arms. He sensed something was wrong because, the moment she felt his arms around her, she buried her face into his chest, and she began to have a panic attack. Only Arthur knew how to comfort her.

"Harmony, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, gently as he kept his arms around her.

"As I was coming back up to the castle I thought that I heard someone behind me. So, I turned and looked, didn't see anything, and then I ran back as fast as I could," Harmony answered, as she caught her breath.

"Shh, everything will be okay. We'll go see my father, he's still in the throne room."

"Alright, but before we do. I need to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"How is it, that no matter what, you know exactly how to comfort me?"

"Honestly, I don't know I just do."

"Thank you, Arthur, for everything."

"You're welcome." They walked into the throne room to see Uther, whom was already in council with someone, and have a small council. Uther could also tell that something was wrong with Harmony. "Father, forgive us for interrupting, but Harmony and I need to talk with you."

"Excuse us, for a moment," Uther said. Then he looked at Arthur and Harmony with a stern, but immediately concerned, look on his face.

"What's going on, Arthur?"

"We have reason to believe that someone is after Harmony," Arthur replied, as he put his arm back around Harmony.

"Why is that?"

"I think I'll let Harmony explain father."

"Alright, tell me my dear." Uther calmly said.

"After I met up with Arthur in the training field, earlier today, I went for a walk, when it started getting dark I headed back, then I thought I heard someone behind me, I looked and saw nothing, but just in case I ran back. Arthur met me at the entrance of the castle, put his arms around me, and I began to have a panic attack," Harmony answered.

"And apparently, only I can comfort her, and I honestly don't know why," Arthur mentioned.

"I'll tell you this Harmony, we'll be sure to make sure to keep you protected just as I promised your father," Uther reassured her.

"Thank you, Uther." With that, Harmony left the throne room, and headed towards her's and Morgana's chambers. She got into their room, and Guinevere their maidservant helped her get ready for bed.

"Goodnight miladies," Guinevere said, as she bowed.

"Goodnight Gwen," Morgana and Harmony said, in unison. Throughout the night, Harmony could hear Morgana practically screaming in her sleep, when she woke up in the middle of the night Harmony was right by her side, comforting her.

"HARMONY!" Morgana yelled.

"What happened?!" Harmony exclaimed. Before Morgana told her about the nightmare she hugged her and began to cry. "Hey, what was it about this time?"

"It was about you, and there's someone after you," Morgana cried. "And I think it's Cenred. We both that my nightmares have always come true, I can't let this one come true, I can't lose you."

"Shh, it's fine Morgana, nothing is going to happen. But, just out of curiosity what else was happening?"

"They tortured and beat you, but I don't know why."

"Alright, you need to get some sleep, and in the morning we will go see Gaius, and tell him." Harmony got up, as soon as Morgana laid back down, she left room, headed towards Arthur's chambers, and she saw Merlin coming from Arthur's room. "Merlin, I'm glad I caught you."

"Everything alright Milady?" Merlin asked, with a slight bow.

"Um, yes, but I was wondering if you knew if Gaius was still awake?"

"I believe he is, would you like me to take you to him?"

"I would love for you too." They took of, headed to the Physician's chambers, and Harmony met with Gaius.

"Harmony, my dear, what could you possibly need at this hour, you need to rest?" Gaius asked, as he hugged her.

"Well, to be honest Gaius, I'm not here for me, it's about Morgana," Harmony answered.

"What's happened? Is she alright?"

"Yes she's fine, it's just that she had another nightmare not even an hour ago."

"What was it about?"

"I'm going to let her tell you in the morning."

"Alright, but before you go take this." He handed her a vial, which she knew was Morgana's sleeping draught. She took it, and headed back to her's and Morgana's chambers. Harmony put the vial on Morgana's nightstand, then she went to her own bed, laid down but didn't go back to sleep, and then the sun rose. When Morgana woke up, she got ready, and then they headed to see Gaius.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Gaius asked, acting as if he didn't see Harmony the night before.

"I had another nightmare last night," Morgana answered, as she began getting upset again.

"About what, my dear?"

"About someone coming after Harmony, but I don't know why." After she answered, Merlin came out of his room, left the Physician's quarters, and headed to wake up Arthur.

"That couldn't possibly happen, Morgana."

"I know because, I'm not going to let this one come true." With that Morgana left, and then it was just Gaius and Harmony.

"Well, then she's very upset with that nightmare," Gaius mentioned.

"You can say that again, Gaius," Harmony interceded.

"Who does she think is after you?"

"Cenred, and even I don't know why, other than the fact that I'm one of Uther's wards."

"He also knows that if he captures you, both Uther and Arthur will stop at nothing, in order to get you back."

"I know that Gaius." Harmony was standing by the window looking out of it, she saw Arthur and Merlin, she looked at Arthur kind of smiling, she waved, and he waved back at her. "And in all honesty you might want to add Merlin to that list."

"But why? You two just met."

"As if you don't know, that Merlin and I are twins. We were separated at birth."

"How did you find out?"

"The Great Dragon, I've been going to see him ever since Morgana and I came to Camelot, but Uther cannot know."

"So, you know that Merlin is a Warlock?"

"Of course I do, but I need you to promise me that Uther will not find out."

"Of course he won't, I promise."

"Good, I've got to go, I'm going to see the Dragon." With that Harmony took off, and headed to the caverns to see the Dragon. When she got there she saw Merlin, he turned around, and saw her.

"Hello again, young witch," the Dragon said.

"Hi there," Harmony answered, then she turned back to Merlin and asked. "Merlin, what are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Lady Harmony," Merlin mentioned.

"Well, I wanted to see the Dragon, I've known him since I was five, which is when Morgana and I came to Camelot."

"I came to see if he could tell me anything about you, because I feel like I might've seen you before." Harmony and Merlin both looked at the Dragon.

"Oh alright, I'll tell you since you're both here. Merlin, you and Harmony are twins, she is Morgana's adopted sister which is how they are related, and how she became one of Uther's wards."

"Do we both have a destiny with Arthur and Albion?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, Harmony is destined to fall in love with him and to become his queen. You, young Warlock, are destined to protect him with your life and also become his friend."

"But, he is impossible to deal with, he's a prat."

"Yes, Merlin he is, but you need to learn to deal with it," Harmony replied. "You also need to learn to help him express more of his feelings because, I don't even know if he's in love with me."

"Oh Harmony, my dear sister, he is in love with you."

"Really Merlin? How do you know?"

"By the way he looks at you, and how only he can comfort you or at least knows how."

"Wow." the Dragon was looking at them, with a shocked expression on his face, as if he didn't think that they would get along with each this well after everything that happened after they were born.

"So, just curious here?" Merlin asked the Dragon.

"What's that Merlin?"

"Do you know how old Harmony and I were, when we were separated?"

"You two had only been born for a few minutes. Duke Gorlois came and promised your mother that he would take good care of Harmony."

"Seriously, you were raised by a Duke?"

"Yes Merlin I was. I think we should go, it's starting to get dark." They said goodbye to the Dragon, and left the caverns. As they were heading back to the castle they both heard something, and the next thing they know a couple of men grabbed Harmony, but to do that they pushed Merlin down.

"Merlin, run back to the castle and tell them what happened. And hurry!" Harmony yelled. Then once Merlin turned his back, and ran, the men knocked out Harmony. Merlin got back to the castle, found Arthur, and let him know what happened.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you now, it's an emergency!" Merlin exclaimed.

"What could you possibly need at this hour, Merlin?" Arthur asked, sternly.

' _My sister is missing, you prat_.' Merlin thought. But instead, he said, "Harmony just got captured."

"How do you know that?" Arthur immediately became concerned.

"I saw it, I tried to save her, but they knocked me down and I couldn't, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, we need to notify my father."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we have to." Merlin nodded in agreement. They headed to the throne room, where Morgana and Uther were having a conversation. When they heard the throne room doors open to reveal Arthur and Merlin, they stopped and looked at them. "Father, may we have a word?"

"Certainly son," Uther replied. "What is it?"

"Wait, where's Harmony?" Morgana asked, as she was looking around for her sister.

"That's why Merlin and I are in here," Arthur began, as he took a deep breath. He could feel one of his panic attacks coming on but he held it in. "You're both not going to like what I have to say, but here it goes. Harmony has been kidnapped, and I don't know why or by whom. Merlin is the one that saw it, and I know that he wasn't lying."

"Merlin, come forward please," Uther said calmly. Merlin stepped forward and Uther asked. "Did you see Lady Harmony get captured?"

"Yes, Your Majesty I did, and believe me I tried to save her. But the men that took her, knocked me down, and when I managed to get back up she told me to tell you all what happened, so I did."

"What exactly were you doing with her?" Morgana asked.

"I saw her in the market looking around milady, when it started getting dark, I asked if she would like me to escort her back to the castle. So as we were walking, they came out of nowhere, and grabbed her."

"Well, I appreciate the fact that you tried to save her," Uther mentioned.

"Father, would you like me to get knights together to search for her?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, gather up as many as you can." Arthur and Merlin bowed and left. They got together more than half of the Camelot Army, and began their search for Harmony.


End file.
